


Lords and Assassins

by gebieterin, novembermond



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: M/M, Ninja, Roleplay, Samurai, Torture, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gebieterin/pseuds/gebieterin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one more obstacle and not only would Saga complete his mission, no, with this one man murdered, Saga’s masters would win the civil war that had been ripping the land apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lords and Assassins

  


by: [](http://novembermond.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**novembermond**](http://novembermond.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://gebieterin.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://gebieterin.dreamwidth.org/)**gebieterin**  
kinks: possession/marking, bites/bruises, historical roleplay, temperature play - a postage stamp [on this card](http://gebieterin.livejournal.com/70218.html#cutid1) for the february mini challenge. yes, it's may now, why you're asking? ^^"

  
This dark and stormy night was the best night for what Saga wanted to do. Dressed all in midnight blue, he crept through the place. Everyone would be asleep and they would be none the wiser until it was too late. He would smile, if he knew how. As it was, Saga had no use for the kind of feelings that would require a smile. He was an assassin, a shinobi trained to be nothing but a weapon in the hands of his lords. And this night he was on his greatest mission. He had chosen the time well, as it was too cold and wet outside for the guards to be paying much attention, and the storm was loud enough to cover for any noise Saga might cause with his assassination. He was bound to be successful. Only one more obstacle and not only would Saga complete his mission, no, with this one man murdered, Saga’s masters would win the civil war that had been ripping the land apart. The ninja made sure his weapon of choice was ready, before he went to slide the paper door to his victim’s room open. Choosing the right weapon for this murder hadn’t been easy, as the target wasn’t just anyone. He might not have been a prince or emperor, but he was almost as noble. As Saga didn’t have a blade that seemed worthy enough, he chose a cord of the finest Chinese silk, suitable of touching the skin of this certain man and subsequently ending his life. Finally Saga opened the door just a slit and slid into the room.

And here was when it started to go wrong. Unexpectedly the room was lit by candles; and the occupant was not sleeping, instead he was fully dressed in a fine silk kimono and sitting in the middle of the room, reading while facing the door. Saga halted. He had been too sure, he should have entered from the ceiling instead; but now there was no way he hadn’t been noticed.

“Well.” The other man addressed him. “I guess if someone enters my room in the middle of the night dressed all in black from head to toe, hiding even his face, there’s no use in asking if he’s friend or foe, hm?”

“Are you the Shogun?” Saga asked.

“And if I am?”

“Then I have come to kill you.”

The young noble just smiled mildly.

"Did you know that while the image of a ninja clad in black garbs is prevalent in popular media, there is no written evidence for such a costume? It was much more common for the ninja to be disguised as civilians. The popular notion of black clothing is likely rooted in artistic convention. Early drawings of ninjas were shown to be dressed in black in order to portray a sense of invisibility."

Frustrated by the lack of acknowledgement to his threat, apart from the fact that Shou clearly ignored that his clothes were dark BLUE and not BLACK, Saga clutched his weapon of choice between his hands. Shou really knew how to take the fun out of this. Or was he just trying to distract Saga? Determined to stay in character, he approached the seated man menacingly, drawing the fine silk cord taut between his fists.

"Let me rephrase this. Even if you should not be the Shogun, now I will kill you just for the heck of it."

Still, the noble sitting on the floor made no move to flee or defend himself.

"That, and to get rid of an unnecessary witness. If, in fact, I should not be the Shogun."

Apparently dismissing Saga and the threat he posed, the blond head was bowed again over the scroll, the gaze of mildly amused brown eyes averted.

"Speaking of witnesses, am I right to assume that you got rid of the guard before entering my room and boldly threatening my life?"

Saga blanched, and though Shou could not see through the cloth still covering the bottom half of Saga's face, he well saw how his band mate’s eyes widened in apparent horror. His mild smile became somewhat feral while he unhurriedly rolled up the scroll he was pretending to read.

"No? Well, in this case... GUARDS!" he bellowed sharply in the direction of the door.

And poor gullible Saga, shocked that apparently they were not as alone as he had assumed, shocked that Shou would introduce other players without warning him, turned his gaze to the door in anticipation of maybe Tora rushing in to protect Shou.

What he clearly did NOT anticipate was Shou taking advantage of the very fact that Saga had approached within easy reach and got distracted, and knocking him none too gently from his feet by hitting him into the back of his knees with the rolled up scroll.  
Dazed by Shou's sudden violent behavior, Saga landed heavy on his knees and did not put up much of a fight when Shou charged in and used Saga's very own silk cord to wrap it around Saga's slender wrists.

"Ow!" Saga complained. "Not fair!"

Shou just laughed and got up, petting his kneeling captive's hair amicable through the hood.  
"Really, some ninja you are."

Saga made an indignant noise and made to try and squirm out of his bonds, but of course Shou would have none of that and smacked Saga on the back of his head warningly.

"Now, do I make a call and hand you over to the 'guards' or will you tell me voluntarily who send you and why?"

Angrily narrowed eyes looked up at him defiantly and Shou decided that maybe it would more fun to 'convince' his captive himself to tell him what he wanted to know. And some more.

Saga was dragged up by his wrists and pushed towards the bed.

“Western style, how decadent!” he exclaimed, determined to stay in character. He was so going to dock Shou a few points for breaking character that easily afterwards.

“All the better to fuck you in.” Shou’s voice got all low and sensual and Saga shuddered. He found it hard to struggle when Shou was like this; and when he remembered that he should struggle, his wrists were already secured to the headboard.

“So now let me see who hides behind the mask.” Shou – Saga found it hard to keep on calling him ‘the man that might be the Shogun but I don’t know for sure’ in his head – crooned and took Saga’s face mask off. Shou even faked surprise upon seeing Saga’s face ‘for the first time’. “So pretty.” Such a liar. Saga turned his head away. He knew full well that he was unusual at best. When Shou tugged the hood hiding Saga’s hair off and threaded his long fingers through Saga’s strands, he realized that wasn’t what the ninja would think. All that character breaking made it hard to find back into the game. But shouldn’t he try to seduce the other? Saga leaned into the touch and gave a soft moan.

“Are you sure you don’t want to tell me who your master is?”

“Very sure, yes.” Saga locked his eyes onto the others and gave a slight smile.

“Ah, well, then.” Without further ado Shou opened Saga’s shirt to reveal naked skin. Saga expected the pants to come off next, but instead Shou grabbed one of the red candles on the night stand and dropped hot wax on Saga’s tummy.

“FUCK!” Saga started to struggle again, almost throwing Shou off the bed. Shou sat down on Saga’s thighs and kept him down with all his weight. A bit of candle wax had spilt on the bed during this, but Shou was still holding the candle firmly in his hand.

“Do you want to tell me now?”

Saga shook his head. This time the wax hit him on the chest, above his right nipple. It was hot and made him jump, but now that he knew what to expect it wasn’t too bad. If Shou thought he could get Saga with this, he was in for a surprise; Saga thought and clenched his teeth for the next attack.

Shou, however, was not that predictable. Instead of following with yet another painful dribble of hot wax over Saga's delicate skin at once, he paused to take the other in, changing the still burning candle to his left hand. Or maybe he had just run out of liquid wax and had to wait for the candle to burn down for a moment, Saga mused, then flinching in surprise when a hand landed on his cheek. It took him a second to process that the slap had been gentle, not painful, his surprise more stemming from the fact that he had not dared to take his eyes off the candle in Shou's hand and had not seen it coming. Still, Saga's cheek reddened, but more from embarrassment about the whole situation. Trust Shou to take a completely innocent game of life action role play and turn it into something as kinky as tying his band mate to a bed and torturing him with burning candles.

"You think too much", Shou admonished him calmly.

With an amused little snort, Saga closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, knowing Shou would grant him this moment to center himself and find back into his role, wait until Saga was ready until he took the game further.

Saga opened his eyes again to find Shou grinning down at him cheekily. Saga returned the grimace in kind.

"Why, sir, you hit like a girl. Guess it was to expect from an effete noble."

Maybe the wrong thing to say to a man still wielding a burning candle and taking sadistic delight and letting the newly melted wax dribble in a stinging line down his captives exposed upper body. The line was long enough this time to elicit a gasping half whimper, half moan.

"Oh, merely a reminder that I have other tools at my disposal should I tire of this one. Or should I get the impression that you are enjoying it too much. And the correct from of address here would be 'mylord'."

Saga grinned at the challenge, even though his smile was slightly forced.

"But my lord you are certainly not."

"Hm, then who is?"

"--!" Saga actually had to snap his teeth shut because he nearly blabbered out a name. Had his hands not been tied, he would have face palmed for sure.

Shou laughed, genuinely amused. He put the candle back in the holder on the nightstand and began to gently scrabble some of the dried wax off his captive's chest.  
"You know", he began conversationally, "I really do not think that they would take you back anyway, with having failed in your mission. Fornicating with the enemy, instead of a nice and silent kill."

"Forni-" Saga gasped offendedly. "Being tortured cruelly, you wanted to say."

Shou's smile became decidedly evil. "Oh, but there is still the fact that I am very much alive, and intent to stay thus. But even so, maybe I should just make sure that your body relayed another message than that of 'cruel torture'."

Saga gulped.

Shou leaned forward to breathe into Saga’s ear: “You know you want it like this.” He rubbed the noticeable bulge in Saga’s pants before straddling him. Saga barely stifled a groan. Shou just looked too gorgeous bathed in candlelight and shadows, his robes parting to reveal just some leg, but not too much. Yes, Saga wanted him, very much so. He tugged on his restraints again, wanting to just grab Shou and kiss him hard, but those damned ropes were tied well and all that Saga’s struggling did was to put marks on his own wrists. They were going to be black and blue tomorrow, but Saga didn’t care.  
A sudden reflection of candlelight in front of him reminded Saga that he hadn’t been paying attention again. This Shou was almost scary in his unpredictability and creativity. The flash of light had come from a knife, which was now lowered until the tip rested underneath Saga’s throat.

“What are you…”

“By the way,” Shou frowned. “Has the little shinobi ever told me his name?” He lifted the knife just a little bit, an invitation to talk.

“Saga.”

“Just Saga? Obviously not your real name, but fair enough. In that case, I am Shou.”

Saga wondered if Shou had expected a different answer, but it was too late now anyway. “With the kanji for Shogun, I take it?”

Shou laughed that wonderful laugh of his. “Why yes, indeed. Would you like me to sign it for you?” He didn’t wait for Saga’s answer though. Instead he drew the strokes of his kanji into the thin layer of wax on Saga’s skin with the knife in his hand. He did it softly, carefully, not once nicking the skin underneath the wax. Saga’s breath hitched in his throat. “There you are,” Shou purred. “Now hold still or I can’t guarantee for anything.”

Shou wasn’t going to cut him, was he? Saga wouldn’t ever admit it, but he was rather fond of his smooth, unblemished skin.

“Do you feel like telling me the name of your master now? Shou asked sweetly.

“No!” Saga snapped. “You want to torture me, fine, knock yourself out. I’m not going to tell you anything!”

Shou hummed in response. What was that supposed to mean?

The knife touched Saga’s side, right where the wax had stopped dripping. And then Shou used the blade to lift the wax and peel it slowly from Saga’s skin. It was intense. And it felt good, in a weird way. When a good chunk was off, Shou leaned down and breathed onto the newly revealed skin. Saga almost jumped, he felt so sensitive in that area right now. And then Shou continued scraping the wax off Saga, stroking or kissing the oversensitive skin every now and then. Saga felt lightheaded. The weight of Shou on top of him which happened to press down onto Saga’s bulge oh so accidentally from time to time didn’t help with that. He fixed his eyes to a certain spot in the ceiling to keep the world from spinning around him. He groaned as the blade slid across his skin yet again, separating wax from skin.

By the time Shou ran out of wax-covered areas, Saga was panting, sweating, shivering, and reciting base lines in his head to have something other to concentrate on rather than Shou and his contact with the different areas of Saga's body. Shou, who seemed to have taken Saga's boldly uttered words quite literally, torturing him oh so sweetly with his closeness, fleeting touches, breath on Saga's skin, arousing movements while still straddling Saga's hips. Though he made quite an artform out of avoiding Saga when he tried to arch up into the touches, tried to get some more friction to the currently most vital parts of his anatomy. Saga felt dizzy and did not even try anymore to keep his ragged breathing steady. Shou knew perfectly well how to handle this defiant shinobi, Saga thought distractedly. He wanted it like that. Being at Shou's mercy always held a certain edge of danger, his handing over control to the vocalist a precious gift to both of them.  
Unfortunately, it also meant that Saga knew Shou would take his time torturing him. If he did not get what he wanted, Saga would also get nothing. Well, not much more at least. Saga's mind reeled when Shou gently sucked on the taut skin Saga's collar bone, slowly building up a pressure that would surely leave a dark mark on Saga's skin. Whith a low whine, Saga decided to give in a bit.

"Shou... please!"

Shou sat up a bit to look at Saga, a very satisfied grin on his face.

"Please what?" he asked, caressing his captive's torso. As if he didn't know what Saga wanted.

"Please... mercy?" Saga tried to keep at least a bit of his character intact, though even uttering the words he had his doubts that a proud shinobi would take to begging his capturer for any mercy instead of stoically bearing whatever was done to him. Too bad Saga had always been more the wanton type. Maybe next time, he should pick a courtesan for a character.

Shou only smirked and and turned Saga plea for mercy to a choked whine for 'more' with a devious twist and grind of his hips.

"Already confused, my captive?" Shou grinned while keeping Saga's hips still with his hands. "I did not mean you could ask anything of me, but wanted to suggest you used the proper form of address."

Saga clenched his eyes shut and shook his head. He swore inwardly. If he gave in now, there was little to no way he would get out of this without losing to Shou and giving up information about his team.

"Still defiant, I see."

Saga did not have much time to collect his thoughts when Shou simply leant down again, circling one of Saga's nipples with this deviant tongue of his, sucking on the hard bud until the pleasure nearly turned to pain for Saga. Saga shivered violently when Shou let the nipple slip from his mouth with an obscene pop and gently blew over the moist skin.

However, winning one game did not seem to matter anymore when Shou let a hand slip under the waistband of Saga's trousers, granting him the intoxicating mercy of skin to skin contact and having him call out exactly what Shou had wanted to hear.

"Please... my lord!"

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you. What did you say? Who is your lord again?” Shou looked downright evil smiling like that.

Saga ground his teeth but it was too late to go back now. “You are.”

This rewarded him a few firm tugs on his cock, and having been teased for too long already Saga could feel his climax approaching… approaching…

Shou clamped down, denying Saga the release he so craved right now. “Surely you can tell me the name of your former master, seeing as you betrayed him already.” While talking Shou had leaned down until his lips were almost touching Saga’s ache, soft breath ghosting over Saga’s flesh. It was an unsaid promise, but was it to be believed?

Panting and seeing black spots swimming in his sight, Saga wondered what to do. Should he give away the name of his ¬team member (or ex-team member?); should he make something up? But then, there weren’t all that many players to choose from and Saga could barely think beneath the haze of lust he was caught in. “It’s Ogata Hiroto!” he blurted out. Shou actually followed up on his promise and brought Saga to completion with his mouth. Maybe he wasn’t all that evil.

Afterwards Shou let Saga’s arms loose and held him close until Saga stopped shivering from the afterglow. Shou knew him almost too well, Saga thought.

“I like this new game. It’s fun!” Shou exclaimed happily. “But Hiroto? Really? I’d so have suspected someone from the Gazette.”

“You know how he is. First all cute and puppy eyed, and then he goes Kuroto on your ass while STILL cute and puppy-eyed.”

“Now that you say it… Okay and how does it go on? Do we change your team on the character sheet? Do we tell the others? Or just the Game Masters?”

Saga snuggled even closer to Shou’s warm body. “Silly Shou. Everything stays the same as I am of course a double agent and am feeding the Shogun nothing but lies.”

“You’re just making that up because you don’t want to lose.” Shou accused.

“Mhm.” Saga mumbled and fell asleep in Shou’s embrace.


End file.
